Construction Worker Ghost
Construction Worker Ghost (also known as Construction Ghost) is in both the Realistic and the Stylized versions of the video game. For strategy on defeating him, go to Panic in Times Square Level (realistic version) or Panic in Times Square Level (stylized version), depending on the version. Realistic Version Information According to Tobin's Spirit Guide *'Category:' Class III Animating Specter *'Type:' Ghost (must trap) *'Behaviors:' **''Attacks:'' Melee, Range **''Weakness:'' Proton Stream **''Dazed Duration:'' Long **''Trap Resistance:'' Low Notes Skyscraper and bridge construction crews: brave souls that, since the evolution of the Manhattan skyline, have met their fates in terrible accidents. They've fallen from great heights, been crushed by swinging steel, drowned in vats of settling concrete, and been scalded by hot pitch. The city is built on the bones of these victims of the on-the-job construction accidents. Now they've all found new careers in deconstruction. Contact Protocol Contact protocol for Construction Worker Ghosts is simple. These Class III enemies don't pose much of a threat unless you're already injured or are surrounded by other ghosts as well. Keep a safe distance from them to spot their range attacks immediately, and disperse their PKE with your Proton Stream before capping and trapping them. Manifestation Point *Time Square Stylized Version Information According to Tobin's Spirit Guide *'Category:' Class 2 Full Torso Manifestation *'Abilities:' Slime, Melee Attack, Inanimate Possession, Hiding Tobin's Summary Oftentimes casualties of a large construction effort will remain in the building, haunting it. This was most common in the cathedrals of the Middle Ages, when conditions were hazardous and construction practices were haphazard at best. These beings can usually be dispelled with a proper burial or, barring that, extensive wards and sigils to banish them. Egon's Notes I've seen several of these ghosts in skyscrapers, the modern parallel to the hazardous construction effort of the medieval cathedral. This is similar to the cake phenomenon, where a ghost is tethered to one of its creations. Ray's Tips To the general public, a ghost like this is frightening. To us, it's more or less a standard specimen full torso floater, best handled with the Blast Stream, which also works well on anything it tries to animate or hide in. Supplemental Data The art page can be found in Times Square, during the "Goin' Up!" section. It is in the bathroom after the first arcade machine encounter. Description The Construction Worker Ghost is a kind of ghost that wears a helmet, headphones, a tool belt, and a yellow-striped orange vest. See Also *Muck Master Trivia *In Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Realistic Versions), at the start of Welcome to the Hotel Sedgewick, the fifth message on the Firehouse answering machine is from a male caller reporting several Construction Worker Ghosts wrecking havoc next door. Male Caller; At start of Welcome to the Hotel Sedgewick, Firehouse 2nd Floor Answering Machine Message 5 of 7 (2009). Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Realistic Versions) - Firehouse (2009) (PC/PS3/Xbox 360). Terminal Reality. Male Caller says: "Ghostbusters, I think there's something fishy going on with the Teamsters working on the building next door. They're...they're floating and shooting rivet guns and cackling constantly. So, is it supernatural or some... union thing?" References Gallery ConstructionGhostsinGBTVGSVIcon.png|Construction Ghost bio photo from Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Stylized Versions) ConstructionWorkerGhostprofile01.png|Stylized Version - Construction Ghost Category:Ghosts Category:GB:TVG Characters‎ Category:Media Class 3 Category:Media Class 2